


Of Broken Alarm Clocks and Found Families

by Johanna_Rolle



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Recovering, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Spooning, Team as Family, completely ignores infinity war because wtf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 19:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14722269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johanna_Rolle/pseuds/Johanna_Rolle
Summary: A calm morning at the Avengers Tower. Bucky doesn't let his boyfriend go, breakfast is filled with constant bickering, and everyone hates Captain America's Alarm clock.Bucky has never been more thankful for anything.





	Of Broken Alarm Clocks and Found Families

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after Civil War and basically ignores everything that has happened after, except for the fact that Bucky stayed in Wakanda for a while for treatment and the destruction of Asgard. The Avengers have made up because my heart couldn't take them fighting anymore. My children deserve this.

Bucky Barnes woke up to the annoying high-pitched noise of Steve's alarm clock. He hated waking up early. Most of the time it was cold and dark outside, and his bed with his warm sleeping spot and covers and boyfriend was more attractive than anything else the world had to offer.

On really bad days he wouldn't be able to get up at all. Sometimes it triggered his PTSD or flashbacks or he got this weird feeling in his gut he couldn't quite describe, but that was somehow always there on the bad days. Some mornings, when there was no sunlight shining through the huge panorama windows of their bedroom and there was no noise except the voices in his head, he felt that feeling. It crawled up into his stomach and settled down there, leaving him empty and restless for the rest of the day.  
Bucky truly hated both mornings and Steve's alarm clock.

  


The White Wolf pulled his stirring boyfriend closer. Steve's back was pressed against his stomach, his head with ruffled blonde hair resting on his right arm.  
Steve was slightly taller than him, but Bucky still loved playing the big spoon. There was nothing that provided him more comfort than the feeling of having Steve with him, wrapped safely in his arms, and even though most of the time Bucky woke up with his flesh arm numb, and his body covered in sweat due to the immense heat coming from Steve, he never felt more content than at night.

However, after him and Steve had gotten together and he had started proper therapy it had gotten better every day. By now he only got nightmares on the _very_ bad days, and those did not happen that often anymore. Steve's presence alone seemed to keep the demons away.

  
  


Bucky's thoughts were interrupted when his boyfriend started to move, trying to push his metal arm away. Bucky only smiled and tightened his grip where he had draped it over Steve's waist above the covers.

“Bucky, lemme go!”, Steve slurred, but Bucky could hear the small smile in his tired voice.  
He closed his eyes again and buried his nose in his boyfriend's neck, taking a deep breath.  
His scent, natural and unadulterated flowed through Bucky and he happily tightened his grip a second time.  
“You don't even have plans today, why do you get up so early?”, Bucky asked, raising his own voice slightly so he would be heard over the pesky sound of the alarm clock.

“Consistency”, Steve threw back, taking his metal hand and pushing it away determinedly so he could get free.  
Bucky rolled his eyes and moved their tangled legs closer together so Steve couldn't get his feet out of there. The alarm clock was still going and becoming more and more annoying every second.

Bucky could hear Steve sigh in defeat and he opened his eyes to see him letting his shoulders sink down and slowly settling back into Bucky's arms.  
The Sergeant grinned and pulled his right hand from where it had been lying under Steve's head to fully wrap both of his arms around Rogers' torso.

  
  


Steve sighed. “Fine. Ten more minutes.”  
Bucky let out a breathless laugh and planted a firm kiss in the super soldier's neck.  
“At least let me go for one second so I can turn off the damn alarm clock.”  
Bucky wasn't having it. He propped himself up on one arm, but kept the other one looped securely around Steve's shoulder.  
“Nah, I know you. You'd just take the chance and get away.” He looked down at Steve, grinning mischievously. The other man looked up at him and smacked the covers in playful frustration. “Damn, you know me too well.”  
Bucky could feel his smile turning fond and he let go of Steve to lean down to kiss him. He could feel the blonde smiling into the kiss, and then there was a hand sliding into his hair from behind. It could have been so wonderful if not-

“Jesus Christ!” Bucky broke the kiss and glared at the alarm clock. Without thinking he grabbed it with his left hand and closed his fist. The crunch was unbelievably satisfying and the silence that settled over the room as the high-pitched noise died was like heaven.  
Pleased with himself Bucky opened his hand and let the dented parts that once had been the clock fall to the ground next to the bed.  
_Should've done this a long time ago_ , Bucky thought and turned back to his boyfriend underneath him.

“Back to business!” He leaned down to Steve - trying to kiss him again - who just put his hands on Bucky's shoulders and pushed him away. “Did you just?!” He didn't even look mad, just baffled.  
“Yep”, the brunette responded and popped the 'p' at the end of the word.  
“That was my alarm clock!”  
“That thing was old as hell. You have a phone.”  
“What the...”  
“Everyone hates that thing! Whenever it goes off you can hear it in the entire tower! And your punk ass gets up at ungodly hours like half past 5 or something! I did everyone a favor.”  
“Ugh.” Steve knew Bucky was right, so he let his head sink back into the pillow and glared up to him. “You're seriously on another level, Barnes.”

Bucky laughed and lifted his flesh hand so he could fondly caress Steve's cheek. “I love you.” “That doesn't help.”  
This time Bucky _did_ kiss him. Steve sighed and kissed him back.  
“Come on, admit it, you don't even wanna get up!”, he yelled in triumph when he lifted his head again and parted their lips. Steve didn't answer, just pressed his mouth on Bucky's and wrapped his arms around him once more.

  
  


~*~

  
  


About half an hour of kissing, cuddling and half-asleep bickering later Steve finally managed to get out of his boyfriend's embrace.  
He hadn't been able to convince Bucky to get up. The brunette had just glared and thrown a pillow at him for even suggesting getting up. So Steve had fled the scene, laughing and throwing the pillow back at Bucky, before quickly closing the door behind him.

  


He tried to be as quiet as possible as he went into the kitchen to make breakfast for everyone.  
After the Avengers had gotten back together a few months ago, they all had decided to move back into Stark Tower (now Avengers Tower again). It had taken some time, but they had been through so much together, by now it felt like they had never been apart.  
The only big differences were the blossoming relationship between Vision and Wanda, Thor and Loki who had moved in with the rest of them, and him and Bucky.

  


Bucky.

  


After what had happened, Tony had had a long conversation with T'Challa and Shuri. Steve didn't know what exactly they'd talked about, but afterwards Tony seemed to understand what Bucky had been through. That his parent's death wasn't Bucky's fault. And that the people he had killed as the Winter Soldier were his greatest regret.

  
  


Steve began to make some eggs and pancakes for the rest of the team, knowing that there would be some life coming into the tower soon.  
Usually he was the first one up. Getting up early was what he'd gotten used to over the years and making breakfast for the team just felt... _right_. It was such a horribly domestic thing to do, something that brought them joy and himself some peace.  
It made this team feel like family again.

He continued to put food and tableware on the large table that filled up most of the dining area. He turned on the radio and occasionally enjoyed the view over New York City from the large windows.

  
  


Natasha was the first one to come into the kitchen. She fist-bumped him and sat down on her usual seat. Steve let himself down next to her on the bench.  
Nat grabbed a toast and began to put some butter on it.  
“You really need to get rid of that alarm clock, Rogers. I sleep like five rooms away from you on the other side of the hallway and even I can hear it!”  
Steve sighed and grabbed an orange. “Don't worry about that. Bucky took care of it this morning.”  
Natasha raised an eyebrow but didn't look up from the Nutella glass as she tried to get even more of the chocolate spread to stick to her butter-knife.

“Did he finally do all of us a favor and throw that damn thing out?”, came a voice from behind. Clint walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge.  
Bruce, who'd followed him let out a snort when Steve nearly smashed the orange in his hand.  
“Okay, why does everyone hate my alarm clock so much?! It's just an alarm clock?”  
“Because for some reason that thing is so loud it wakes up all of New York on a daily basis.”, Banner interfered, sitting down in his seat. Apparently everyone felt the need to give their unfiltered opinion about Captain America's alarm clock at 8 in the morning.

Thor peaked his head around the corner. “Are you guys talking about Roger's alarm clock again? Loki offered to throw it into another realm the next time it goes off.”  
“Oh come on! I made you guys breakfast and you can't even say good morning?!”  
Thor didn't respond, just knitted his brows when he saw Natasha licking the butter-knife and then biting into her toast (that had way too much Nutella on it).

“Move over”, Clint snapped at Bruce, trying to push him further onto the bench so he could sit across Natasha. “It's a bench, there's plenty of room on it, I was here first!”  
“Hey, are you guys 7 or something?”  
“Uh look at me, I'm an immortal God, I'm like 2000 or something.”  
“Stupid mortals...”  
“Are you really playin' the 'mortals' card right now?!”

Looking down at his orange, Steve couldn't help but smile. He knew their bickering wasn't serious and it was like this every day, but for some reason them acting this way made him happy today.

  
  


_Family._

  
  


“Hey, hey, hey, what's going on here?!” Tony's voice cut through both his thoughts and the voices of his fellow Avengers. Clint and Bruce looked at each other and pretty obviously tried not to grin. Bruce returned to his egg as if nothing was wrong and Clint grabbed the newspaper, pretending to read it.

Tony walked around the table and pushed both of them away. “You're sitting in my unassigned assigned seat, dude. That's my mug!”  
Barton, who had grabbed his plate to move on a seat clicked his tongue. “You know, actually that's Bucky's mug.”  
“Yeah, but I stole it like 3 weeks ago, which means that now it's my mug and I always sit here, so”, he took a sip of coffee from said mug for the dramatic effect, “bye, bye!”

Steve used the opportunity to steal Bruce's spoon and started stirring his coffee, whilst the rest of his team began to make fun of Natasha's bed-hair. She ignored it like a champ.

  


Clint was the first one to interrupt the bullying, but this time with something more important than hair or seats on a bench.  
“Yo, have you heard about these weird energy readings at a laboratory in Poland? This laboratory has actually been closed since 1963. But for a few weeks now it seems to be used again, without official administration. Poland's government thinks it might be a few HYDRA remains.”  
Tony nodded. “Yeah, I think they said something about it in the news. Those assholes just don't know when to stop and give up.” He started to grin. “Do you guys think what I'm thinking?”

Natasha, who had finished her toast, clapped her hands and punched Steve's arm: “Off we go to Poland!” Steve could see the rest of his team glancing at him excitedly and he knew there was no way of telling them no. He sighed dramatically and let his head fall to his hands. “So let me get this straight...”  


  
  


He sat up again, ignoring Tony's mumbled “you can't do anything straight” and Thor's snort afterwards. “You guys have no idea what this mission is exactly about.”  
“Nope.”  
“All you have are some non-trustworthy information from a second-rate news show and a newspaper article that ended up somewhere on page 18.”  
“Exactly.”  
“Our team is narrowed down, because Loki, Wanda and Vision are currently not in America.”  
“Hell yes!” “Guys, the OG 6 are back!”  
Steve shot them a glare.  
“You don't even know what exactly they're doing there, since they could be experimenting on anything and anyone?”  
“Got that right.”  
Steve closed his eyes. This was what he had to put up with. What on earth did he do to deserve that?

  
  


“Sounds actually better than most of our plans”, Natasha threw in, grinning at Bruce as she put up her red hair in a ponytail.  
“We don't have a plan”, Thor threw in, but didn't exactly look worried. In fact, he just took a sip of coffee.  
“That's what I'm talking about. That's really good preparation considering it's us we're talking about. Most of the time we storm in don't even knowing what we're looking for.” “We're gonna wing this!”, Clint agreed enthusiastically with his best friend, getting up to high-five her over the table.

“Come on, Cap!”, Tony grinned, “this is gonna be fun!” Stark turned towards the rest of the group. “Plus; We might not have Loki with us, or Vision and Wanda, but we have something else!”

  


“Sure, I'm in, if I'm allowed to come.”  
“Holy sh-!” Steve stopped himself before yelling out the curse word, being fully aware of the rest of the team that was now practically off their seats because of him almost cursing (they always tried to make him curse, but so far it hadn't worked and wasn't gonna let them win this one).  
He turned around on the bench and saw Bucky standing in the doorway, holding a cup of coffee.  
“How long have you been standing there?!”  
“Like, ten minutes?”  
“Why didn't you say anything?”  
“I thought you saw me.”  
“I _do not_ have eyes in my back!”  
“Natasha saw me.”  
“Yes, but I'm pretty sure _she does_!”  
“I do!”, the Russian assassin interrupted their banter.

“Okay you two, get a room, but before that: How about a nice little trip to Poland?”  
Wiggling his eyebrow seductively, Tony stood up, starting to put his dishes in the sink. Steve looked up at the ceiling, cursing in his head (where his team couldn't hear) and mumbled a “fine”, before the Avengers around him broke into applause and the kitchen was in full chaos.  
“We'll meet at the Jet in 45 minutes!”, Tony yelled, before disappearing into the hallway, towards his room.

  
  
  


Bucky sat down next to Steve, who was the only one left at the table and continued drinking his coffee. He didn't seem to be in a rush.  
From the corner of his eye, Steve could see a faint smile on his boyfriend's lips. “What?”, he asked, feeling that he was starting to grin himself.

  


Bucky took another sip of coffee before answering: “That was the first time Tony suggested I should come with you guys. On a mission, I mean. A real mission, where he needs to trust me. I don't know, I just think we're on the right path.”  
Rubbing slightly over Bucky's shoulder, Steve offered a reassuring smile. “Yes, you are. We all can feel the tension between the two of you disappearing, you know. He doesn't talk badly about you anymore.”  
“He doesn't hate me anymore, that's good”, Bucky said dryly, but Steve knew deep inside it made him happy.  
“Shut up, jerk. He never hated you, not really. He understands now. If there's anything that Tony Stark is not, it's stupid.”

“Thanks Steve. For giving me a chance to meet them. You're all acting like a family, it really helps a lot.”  
“You're part of that family too, Buck.”  
“I'm not an Avenger, Steve.”

  
  


Steve got up from his chair, thinking of Loki for a second; The hot-headed, grudge-holding, power-hungry trickster god that had caused so much trouble.  
And then he thought of the new Loki he'd gotten to know over the past few months; The humorous, sarcastic little shit that fought over the last fry with his older brother, and stole his sweaters from time to time, the man who was in deep grief for his home and people, even though he'd always pretended they meant nothing to him, the guy that had put his life on the line for the Avengers more than once in the last few months.  
He thought of himself, of how he'd learned to understand why Thor had a soft spot for his brother, because the real Loki was a guy that truly deserved to fight alongside the Avengers, and for Thor he would always stay his little brother.

And he thought of how Bucky and Loki sometimes sat next to each other for hours, not saying a word, just looking out of the window and watching the night, seeking unspoken comfort in each other, understanding what the other one had been through.

  
  


Steve turned back to Bucky and patted him on the back. “Yet, Bucky. Not yet.”  
Kissing Bucky's cheek one last time, he grinned to himself as he made his way towards the rest of the team.  
He might know a guy – or two – that really deserved a promotion.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in like 2 hours total because I finally wanted to have something to post, no matter how rushed it was. I'm just so glad I can upload stuff again. Don't mind me, this kinda sucks, maybe I'll rewrite this one day, or at least use the original idea again.  
> Thanks for reading and goodbye!


End file.
